Our Lives Retold
by kurokage12
Summary: Basically the same story line as Negima but with more twists, characters, and Konosetsu based. Watch as they fight through their emotions, family lives, and other annoying obstacles that will get in their way. Rated M just in case for later chapters.


**A/N**:I have written fan-fics before but this will be my first Negima! fic, so if I get things wrong or mixed up I apologize. I also don't update very often on older stories but I will try to finish this one as well as update the others.

* * *

Chapter 1: Childhood Part I

* * *

_Daughter of a mortal and the demon king I was shunned by many mortals and few demons but that didn't matter because my parents loved me. I was born at the stroke of midnight on January 17, 1989 and raised to be the ruler of the demon realm for as long as I can remember. However…I know that the morning I was born demons raised uproar due to my birth. Silver hair, scarlet eyes, and a pale completion those were normal but not my wings. The heir of the demon king after all should not have wings as white as snow but as black as ash. My parents upon seeing my appearance had decided that codename Fallen Angle suited my true form perfectly. _

_Though father was the demon king, we lived in the human realm, in a castle located deep within a dark forest so no one could find us. Mother was a mage from the human realm born in a family of sword-bearers. Surprisingly her family accepted the love between her and father and he was welcome to visit whenever she went. From morning to evening, I was trained to fight, trained to be emotionless, and trained to be perfect by the best there was and I enjoyed all of it… until one day mother took us to visit her family and that's when I met her. _

_

* * *

_

"Now Setsuna I want you to behave. Do not go wandering off while we're there okay." a young woman told her young daughter that was sitting across from her in the carriage.

"Yes mother." Setsuna replied politely. Next to the woman a young man started to chuckle.

"Yukiko she'll behave, you worry to much." he told his wife smiling at his daughter. "Still Korio it's the first time she will be in the human realm with humans. I worry for our child." Yukiko stated.

"But mother isn't father and I under a seal?" Setsuna asked trying to ease her mother's worry. "Yes we are my child but your mother still fears something might go wrong." Korio replied and smiled fondly at his daughter.

Suddenly the carriage pulled to a stop. "Master we have arrived at the Sakurazaki Estate." the chauffeur announced.

The family got out of the carriage and was awaited by some servants who were now carrying their luggage to their rooms. At the entrance to the estate an older couple was waiting. Yukiko smiled as she dragged her family with her to go greet them.

"Okaa-san, otou-san it's been so long!" she exclaimed hugging the elder couple. "Welcome home Yuki. I see you have brought Korio but who's this?" the elder woman asked bending down to Setsuna's eye level. "This is our daughter Setsuna." Korio replied urging Setsuna forward towards her grandparents. "She looks a lot like you in her human form Yuki but I also bet she also looks just like you in her demon form Korio." the elder man laughed heartily making the younger couple blush.

* * *

Days passed and Setsuna had gotten used to the Sakurazaki estate, immediately taking a liking to the ways of the sword and becoming a prodigy of the Shinmeiryuu style surprising everyone. Though today her mother was going to take her to see a family friend.

"Your grandfather has asked that I substitute for him in meeting an old family friend of ours. I heard they have a daughter your age and I want you to be nice to her okay Setsuna." Yukiko said as the carriage stopped."Of course mother." Setsuna smiled and jumped out the door.

A woman greeted them at the entrance. "You must be from the Shinmei-ryuu School. Please follow me." she stated as she bowed formally. Upon opening the gate Setsuna grabbed onto her mother's sleeve. Inside the courtyard Setsuna spotted a girl about the same height as herself bouncing a ball.

"Oujo-sama. Konoka oujo-sama. The Shinmeiryuu School master has arrived." the servant woman announced. The brown haired girl looked up and looked straight at Setsuna who gave a curt nod of her head. An inviting smile appeared on the girl's face. Setsuna smiled back causing the girl to give a bigger smile.

"Go on Setsuna. I'll be done in about an hour." Yukiko stated pushing her daughter closer to the other girl.

"Do you want to play with me?" the girl asked still smiling. "Um…sure. My name is Sakurazaki, Setsuna. Nice to meet you." Setsuna stated nonchalantly. "My name is Konoe, Konoka. Nice to meet you too Secchan!" Konoka smiled grasping her new friend's hands.

"Secchan?" Setsuna asked not quite understanding her new nickname. "Yep! I can call you that right?" Konoka beamed. "I guess it's alright. Kono-chan" Setsuna reluctantly stated. Konoka hugged her new playmate. "Yay!" At that moment Setsuna felt weird near her heart and blood rushed to her now blushed cheeks.

* * *

Not known to them Yukiko had seen everything. A small smile spread across her face.

"Eishun-kun I have a favor to ask of you." Yukiko stated turning to her friend who was still looking over papers. "What is it Yuki-chan?" he asked looking up for a moment.

"I want to leave my daughter under your care for a while. She has been trained so roughly yet she still has a blinding innocence that was probably buried long ago. For a little while I want her to live a normal life and I have a feeling that your daughter is just what she needs." Yukiko smiled sadly.

"Though I have really no objections are you sure you want to do that to your own child. Leaving her in the care of people she hardly knows." Eishun replied looking at the playing children.

"We are staying here for three more months until we return back to our home. There will be a hour visit a day, during which I want to see how deeply your daughter can understand my own. I will decide on our last day here but there really is no sure answer. Setsuna was born to serve Konoka since she was born. It's in her bloodline. Them having a strong relationship will make it easier for her to bear though." Yukiko planned as she formally bowed and exited the room.

"That's not what I was getting at Yuki-chan. If you do leave her, Setstuna might never forgive you." Eishun talked to himself in the empty room.

* * *

"Setsuna it's time to leave." Yukiko announced walking into the court yard. The girls stopped passing the ball and looked towards her. "Yes mother." Setsuna answered passing the ball to Konoka. "Bye Kono-chan! See you soon." she hugged the brunette before running towards her mother. Yukiko held out her hand and smiled.

Eishun stepped into the courtyard and called for his daughter who eagerly ran to him. "Konoka what do you think of Setstuna-kun?" Eishun asked placing his daughter on his shoulders.

"Secchan is fun to play with daddy but she's very shy. That's what makes her so cute." Konoka smiled her brown eyes sparkling with happiness. "Hahahaha! It sounds as if you already love Setsuna-kun." Eishun laughed. "But I do. I love Secchan very much." Konoka yawned clinging to her father.

"How do you know? You've only known her for an hour?" Eishun asked curiously. "Cause when I first saw Secchan I had a warm feeling in my tummy and she made me want to smile." Konoka replied blushing.

"Hmm…then how would you feel about Setsuna-kun being your guard?" Eishun asked. "Really?! That means that Secchan and me could play everyday together right!" Konoka hugged her father tighter. Eishun smiled at his daughter's innocence. "Of course."

* * *

"So Setsuna did you have fun with oujo-sama today?" Yukiko asked once they were in the carriage.

"Yes! Kono-chan is a good person. I can feel it!" Setsuna beamed. Yukiko's eyes grew wide for a moment before smiling fondly at her child.

"Oh really? Well then where do you feel it Fallen Angel?" Yukiko asked looking her daughter in the eyes.

Setsuna pointed one of her small fingers to her chest, right above her heart. "Here." she smiled.

"That's good to know. Just remember that feeling." Yukiko smiled and relaxed in her seat.

* * *

Deep in the early hours of the morning a small light flickered in one of the rooms. "So what did you want to talk about Yukiko?" Korio asked still reading one of his ancient tomes.

"I want to leave Setsuna under the care of my parents and the school for a few years." Yukiko stated bluntly. Korio closed the tome and sighed."Why? What benefits would she gain by staying here." he questioned looking into the amber eyes of his wife. "It is her duty as a Sakurazaki to look after the heiress of the Konoe family. Besides they could train her. She could still become stronger without the training that she had." Yukiko explained staring right back.

"Fine. I will allow her till she is fourteen to play that role, after her time is up I will go and bring her back myself if necessary." Korio said before once again picking up his tome. "Thank you Ko-kun!" Yukiko smiled and gave her husband a quick peck on the lips. Unknown to them a pair of saddened eyes had been looking in the room and heard everything except the end.

_//They are going to leave me here. Do they not want me around. Don't they love me anymore.//_ Setsuna thought as she quietly walked back to her own room forgetting about the nightmare she had earlier.

_'I was born to protect Kono-chan and that's all that matters now. Nothing else.' _Her once bright eyes had grown dull, but a memory soon brought back the light to her darkness engulfed world. _**"I love you Secchan!" **_were the innocent words that the Konoe heiress had whispered to her one day before falling were the words that were now keeping her alive yet they were locked deep down inside her now frozen heart.

//_I am not allowed the privilege of those words, but when tomorrow comes...I will act happy as not to worry them.//_

_

* * *

_

Morning came and Setsuna heard a knock on her door. "Setsuna I'm coming in." Yukiko announced opening the door.

"Morning mother."

"I came to tell you that for the next phase of your training you will stay here and learn the fighting style of the Shinmei-ryuu. You will also be the guardian of Konoka ojou-sama. I have already talked with the other adults." Yukiko stated.

"I understand mother. Yet I'm glad." said Setsuna with a wide smile.

"Really and why is that?"

"Cause then I can play with Kono-chan more often!"


End file.
